riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Cocaine Rodeo
Cocaine Rodeo is the debut studio album by American rock band Mondo Generator, released in June 2000 via Southern Lord Records in what would be their seventh release on the label. The album was initially recorded in 1997 but due to Oliveri's commitments with Queens of the Stone Age the album would not see release until three years later. Background The recording sessions for Mondo Generator date back as far as 1997 with Rob Oswald (Karma To Burn) on drums and Brent Malkus on guitar and vocals. Notably three of the songs ("13th Floor", "Simple Exploding Man" and "Cocaine Rodeo") feature Oliveri's former Kyuss bandmates Josh Homme and Brant Bjork while "Simple Exploding Man" also featured Chris Goss and John Garcia. This impromptu Kyuss reunion was made possible by Oliveri, who invited each member separately to the studio without any knowledge of who they were playing with. On Southern Lord's Mondo Generator page the site would hype this as "the true last Kyuss recordings!!".Southern Lord via Wayback Machine Upon it's release in June 2000 the first edition copies of Cocaine Rodeo came in a "blood stained" cover that quickly sold out.Southern Lord via Wayback Machine At the time of release Oliveri was performing with Queens of The Stone Age but the band did perform some of these songs live around the time of it's release to promote it, such as "Simple Exploding Man" and "13th Floor". "13th Floor would be re-recorded by Queens as "Tension Head" on Rated R. Southern Lord also released Cocaine Rodeo on white vinyl, limited to 1000 copies. Cocaine Rodeo would see a reissue in 2009 via Impedance Records, featuring both bonus tracks from the CD edition. Notably it also contained a second disc of live Mondo Generator circa 2003. The first eleven tracks stem from a performance at The Troubadour on 12 December 2003 while the twelfth track comes from their appearance at Reading Festival that same year. Tracklist NOTE: Another Tension Head was exclusive to the United States CD while Simple Exploding Man (Texas) was exclusive to the European CD. All songs written by Mondo Generator. Cocaine Rodeo *1. 13th Floor (3:15) *2. Shawnette (3:18) *3. Uncle Tommy (1:28) *4. Miss Mary Gets A Boob Job (4:14) *5. Unless I Can Kill (1:55) *6. PigMan (3:01) *7. Simple Exploding Man (Extended Version) (11:31) *8. I Want You To Die (1:20) *9. Dead Insects (4:05) *10. Cocaine Rodeo (2:09) *11. Another Tension Head (3:37) *11. Simple Exploding Man (Texas) (4:31) Alive & Wired *1. Six Shooter (Homme, Oliveri) *2. Here We Come *3. F.Y. I'm Free *4. Jr. High Love (The Desert Sessions) *5. Shawnette Jackson *6. So High *7. Jealous Again (Greg Ginn) *8. Unless I Can Kill *9. Allen's Wrench (Bjork, Homme) *10. Open Up & Bleed For Me *11. Simple Exploding Man *12. Autopilot Personnel Cocaine Rodeo *'Nick Oliveri' aka Rex Everything - Bass (All), Lead Vocals (1, 2, 5, 7, 8, 10), Producer *'Brent Malkus' aka Burnt Mattress - Guitar (2 - 6, 8, 9), Lead Vocals (3, 4, 6, 9, 11) *'Rob Oswald' aka Up N. Syder - Drums (2 - 6, 8, 9) *'Brant Bjork' - Drums (1, 7, 10) *'Josh Homme' - Guitar (1, 7, 10) *'John Garcia' - Backing Vocals (7) *'Chris Goss' - Backing Vocals (7) *'Sean McGee' - Lacquer Cut (Vinyl) *'Steve Feldman' - Recording, Mixing *'Mathias Schneeberger' - Remixing (2, 4, 5, 8, 10) *'Phil Easter' - Mastering Alive & Wired *'Nick Oliveri' - Bass, Vocals *'Brant Bjork' - Drums *'Brent Malkus' - Guitar (1 - 11) *'Dave Catching' - Guitar (12) External Links *Cocaine Rodeo on Discogs */ Review via Rough Edge */ Review via The Metal Forge References Category:Release Category:Studio Album Category:Stoner Rock Category:Punk Rock Category:Alternative Rock Category:Mondo Generator Category:Nick Oliveri Category:Chris Goss Category:Rob Oswald Category:Brant Bjork Category:Josh Homme Category:John Garcia Category:Southern Lord Records Category:Palm Desert Category:California